One true love
by meggie1tr
Summary: Horrible Histories - Ricklas fanfic - Lots of one shots put together to make one big fic! Hope you enjoy, please leave a review as well - they really make my day!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi there:D I've watched horrible histories since the beginning but only just joined the fandom properly a few weeks ago. I started to read some fics and Ricklas (Larry and Martha) are defiantly my favorite pairing so I've decided to write some one-shot ideas with some of my favorite otp (one true pair) prompts I've found. Hope you all enjoy!

**Prompt: **Imagine your otp holding hands.

"Larry, I can't believe were doing this, what will everyone say?"

"Who cares what they say, we have each other and that's all what matters!"

"Yeah" Martha smiled, reaching down and taking hold of Larry's hand. Larry smiled back at Martha, giving her hand a little squeeze. They walked onto the set, their heads held high.

"Hey" Mat smiled as they both walked in, then he looked down and saw them holding hands.

"Hello." Martha smiled, her cute little smile Larry adored. "Really looking forward to this sketch, Boudica is one of my favorite characters. She's got a real sass about her."

"Like someone else I now." Larry grinned.

Mat could see the banter and secret little looks between them in between takes as well, and it hadn't gone unnoticed from the rest of the cast and crew either.

When they had finished the sketch Jim blurted out "So, are you two together then?" He had never been one to keep his opinions to himself, especially if everyone else was thinking the same.

Martha and Larry looked at each other and smiled "Yeah we are." She said.

"Aw, congratulations!" Jim said, and the rest of the cast said how happy they were.

"Thanks everyone, your support means a lot" Larry said beaming at everyone, then looked down at Martha and rested his head on hers and slipped his hand into hers once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey Thanks to everyone who has read the first one, it means a lot! If you could spread the fic it would mean a lot because I don't really know how to get it out there as HH cast fics are never on . Anyway enough of this rambling on with the show...

**Prompt: **Finding out one of your OTP are ticklish.

Martha and Larry were sat next to each other on the sofa watching some old film; neither were really interested in it. Larry saw how bored Martha looked so leaned over her to grab the tv remote. With that, Martha let out a high pitched girly scream.

"What was that for?" Larry asked.

"You tickled me." She giggled. Larry smirked, he finally knew her weak spot. He reached back over and went straight for her sides. "No. Stop. Please." She said between gasps. A few minutes later Larry had finally stopped. Martha had tried to run away but hadn't got far so both were led on the white fluffy rug in the middle of the living room floor.

"You're so cute when you're in hysterics!" Larry said pulling Martha closer, bright red from all the laughing.

"Are you ticklish anywhere?" She asked just out of interest.

"No, but even if I was, I wouldn't tell you." He laughed, leaning in for a kiss. Martha wrapped her arm around him as if pulling him closer, but instead headed straight for his arm pits. Larry broke the kiss and leapt back with a very high pitched scream, very high for a man!

"Liar!" Martha laughed. "You are ticklish. I have revenge now!" She grinned, this was going to be a very long night!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this update took a while, I was meant to do it yesterday but... I forgot! oops. Anyway enjoy! Oh also to Anon who suggested writing this on Archive of our Own, I would but It just looked really confusing to use and I really don't have time to make an account at the moment but I might use it in the future so thank you! :)

**Prompt: **Imagine your otp eating ice cream

Hand in hand Martha and Larry strolled down the beach. "Here, I'll get us an ice cream." Larry said walking towards a very bright colored ice cream van.

"Hi, can I help?" The man in the van asked.

Larry rolled his eyes. he hated it when people ask that, of course he wanted something! "Just a 99 please."

"Aren't you having one?" Martha asked.

"No, I don't really like ice cream. I think I had it too much when I was a kid so I've gone off it now."

"Oh so living opposite a beach does have a down side." She laughed

"With a flake?" The man asked as he had finished with the ice cream.

"Yeah, why not." Larry said. "Here you go." He said handing it to Martha.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly.

They carried on walking down the beach. "Give us a lick?" Larry grinned leaning in towards her.

"No chance, You could of got your own." She said taking a long lick of the 99 ice cream and grinning at him.

"Fine then." Larry laughed taking her hand in his. "But that's the last one I'm getting you!"

The lovely day they had had was coming to an end, and the night was slowly getting cooler. Larry loved coming to Brighton; he could see his family and friends and then after a busy day he could walk across the beach but this time was extra special as he had brought Martha along to meet his parent and now they got to end the day by taking a stole down the beach.

"Here!" Martha said. Larry turned to face her and saw the flake she was offering him.

"Thanks" He smiled taking a bite of it. Martha smiled back at him eating the last bit of the cornet.

"Today's been really good."

"Yeah it has. But its not over yet." He smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Martha grinned wickedly. "...And what do you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry I've not sorry it's been a while since I last posted, I've been a bit busy. Maths revision and new 3ds animal crossing - may be a bit addicted - really takes up my time. Anyway Maths mock was today so that's all over Phew! Hope you enjoy! :-)

**Prompt: **Imagine it's your otp's person A's birthday.

Looking over at Larry sleeping peacefully, Martha smiled. He was so cute when he slept. She slipped out of bed and put her fluffy white spotty slippers and matching dressing gown and wondered down stairs.

It wasn't till half an hour later that Larry started to stir when he smelt coffee wafting up the stairs; coffee was Larry's favorite smell. As soon as he was full conscious a big grin spread over his face, today was one of his favorite days of the year. His birthday! Jumping up he put on his brown, manly dressing gown and went down to the kitchen where,Martha was stood cooking bacon.

"Morning." Larry grinned walking up behind her.

"Morning, coffee?" She asked.

"Of course." Larry said taking a sip of from the cup Martha had passed him. Martha then put the the bacon in some bread, handed a plate to Larry and sat down at the tabled with her own. That's odd Larry thought, shes knows its my birthday, I've been keeping on about it and dropping hints on the new blue ray star wars box sets for ages.

By noon, there still wasn't a single card through the door, and not one of the horrible history cast had sent him a text. 14th of June? he had his own birthday right didn't he, he must have, it even said it on Wikipedia.

"Get dressed, were going out." Martha said throwing him his tie and jacket.

"I can't be bothered." Larry sulked.

"Stop being a couch potato and get dressed." Martha said setting up her curlers in front of the mirror.

An hour later bot Larry and Martha were in the car driving.

"Please, just tell me where we are going?!" Larry wined.

"No, were nearly here. I just have to stop in the local hall to get a pair of shoes from Sarah, coming in?"

"Fine." Larry said getting out the car and following Martha into the hall. It was dark and took a few moments for his eyes to adjust but just as they had the whole room light up and the words 'Happy Birthday' traveled around the room. A huge grin appeared on his face, like it had that morning.

"You didn't forget." He said hugging Martha and placing a kiss on the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ahh it's been ages since I've updated. I'm so sorry! I sort of forget about updating, if you leave a review I get an e-mail so I remember to update faster *hint hint* Anyway thanks to everyone who read this! :)

**Prompt**: Imagine it's your otp's moving in together.

Rolling over in bed Martha saw Larry; Larry was fast asleep, lightly snoring. Martha had first stayed over Larry's a few weeks ago now. It was a big step in their relationship but thankfully it was a good one. Ever since, they had stayed over one or the others apartment - Mainly Larry's as it was a bit bigger. Larry knew Martha hated leaving Wally for to long though so she often left straight after breakfast to take her dog for a walk and give him some TLC

This morning was no different Larry awoke, they had breakfast together, Martha got dressed and then left for her flat where she was greeted with a warm lick from an exited Wally. He may just be a dog but he was Martha's dog. He had been with her through some tough times and she counted him as one of her best friends and she knew he missed her when she stayed over Larry's.

She walked and went to work bringing her K9 friend with her, why not? All the other cast and crew brought their friendly mutts with them.

"Hello again." Larry said walking past Martha. "Hey Wally" he said crouching down to rub the dogs belly - which Wally loved. He had taken well to Larry. He was only a small dog but was very fierce to anyone he didn't like.

"Hey." Martha smiled. Wally let out a friendly 'woof'

"What you doing here, eh?" Larry said as Wally licked his leg and hand that was smoothing him.

"I felt bad for leaving him the last few nights so thought we could bond over work." Martha laughed.

Larry paused for a moment. "I've got to go film a sketch now but come and meet me in my dressing room, say about 11ish?"

"Yeah, okay." Martha smiled and took Wally off with her to her dressing room.

While all the make up artists and costume department fussed over Wally (who loved the attention) Martha sat and wondered what Larry wanted to talk about. He seemed serious and he had been acting oddly lately._ Did he want to brake up with me? Did he not like Wally?_ Millions of thoughts ran through her head. She tried to block them out, she loved Larry and was convinced he felt the same.

Ten past eleven Martha knocked on his dressing room door and walked in. She didn't want to seem keen so made sure to turn up a little later even though she was desperate to find out what he wanted to talk about. Larry was sat down taking off his Aztec priests make up off. He got up and kissed Martha on the nose getting make up on her which he gently wiped off.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" She said getting straight to the point.

"Well you know I love you.." He started.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" She said, he grin from her face disappearing.

"Of course not." He laughed "It's the opposite really. I wondered if you officially wanted to move in with me? Well you and Wally. I know how hard it is leaving him on his own and I really love you.." Martha silenced him with a kiss.

"Of course we will!" She smiled again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **so so sorry for not updating I've been really busy...okay I've done nothing but I'm back and ready to write :-) Enjoy!

**Prompt: **Imagine you're OTP babysitting.

"Look, are you sure you don't mind babysitting.." Mat started.

"No it's fine." Larry said, Martha picked Bo up.

"Thanks, It's just so last minute."

"Like Larry said, it's fine, he's no trouble." Martha said. Mat quickly said bye to his son and his best friends/babysitters for the night.

"This will be a peace of cake, It cant be that hard looking after a two year old." Larry said; Larry was the youngest child in his whole family so had no idea how hard it was looking after a little toddler.

"Yeah I guess..." She started but was interrupted by a very high pitched yell.

"DADDYYYYYYY!"

Martha and Larry both shot each other a worried glance. This was the first time he had been away from both his parents without a close family member being with him. Even though he knew Martha and Larry well he was still very shy around them. Martha picked the crying boy up and tried to sooth him. "Daddy will be back soon, how about we play a game?" She suggested - having no idea where she was going with that idea.

"Here Mat left this bag and it's got a few things to do in." Larry said rummaging through the bag. "Oh look, finger paints?"

"No!" They both chorused - they knew there house would be re painted if they did that. Martha put Bo down and helped look through the bag. "What about this?" Martha said pulling out a fuzzy felt box - she'd remembered seeing Bo playing it one day when they went round to Mat's - she turned round to show Bo but he was gone. "Bo?" she called out. "Larry, he's gone."

"What?" He said looking up out the bag. "He can't have got far." he said, putting the bag down.

"Right, I'll search the kitchen and front room, you search the bedrooms and bathroom, okay?" Martha said running off to the kitchen.

Larry went into the bathroom first, as a kid it used to be one of his favorite places to cause mischief, and was sure the little kid would be there.

Martha was really starting to panic, she didn't think it would be that hard to babysit Bo - Mat made it look so easy. The door bell rang. "I'll get it." Martha called.

She opened the door to a smiling Mat. "I got the wrong day." He said walking in, chuckling. Martha smiled. "Where's my little boy too?" He called out expecting Bo to run to his dad.

"Uh well.." Martha started.

"Bet he's having to much fun with uncle Larry." He laughed taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah..well no.." Martha started. There was clearly no easy way to tell someone you've lost their only child in less than an hour. "Bo's.."

"Asleep." Larry said walking in.

"What?!" Martha and Mat chorused.

"He was asleep all the way other in the car, I swear the kids nocturnal."

Larry laughed. "He used Martha's make up box to stand on, jumped onto our bed and fell asleep with his arm over Wally." The three of them went into the couples bedroom to an adorable sight. "I need to get a picture of this!" Mat said.

Mat and Bo had left shortly after. "You know." Martha said. "That hour may have been hard work but I did love it."

"I know." Larry laughed. "Maybe one day we could have little Larry Jr's one day." He said raising an suggestive eye brow.

"Larry Jr's?" She quoted. "Oh no, if we have any kids they will defiantly be mini Martha's." She laughed.

"You sure about that?" Larry said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." She grinned .


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP playing video games but M gets bored and wants to 'a better game'.

"Shoot! Martha you have to shoot or they're going to get you, then we loose." Larry said as the words 'you loose' appear on the screen once again. Martha sighed.

"It's not my fault. I don't get this game, they just appear out of no where."

"Uh, there supposed to.." Larry said. "Other wise the game would be to easy."

"I'm bored, I'm going to cook dinner. What do you fancy?"

"No, come on. One more game. Please?" Larry said using his little puppy dog eyes. He had never mastered the look but Martha always gave in when he did it.

"Fine." She said sitting back down on the bed. Larry was sat on the floor in front of the bed with the main controller.

"Remember to shoot this time, and not the guy in the purple jacket because that's me!"

"Okay bossy, It's not my fault you're character looks like a zombie is it." She laughed

Larry rolled his eyes and started the game. This time they had got a lot further but Martha had lost interest. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around Larry's neck and started to kiss him. "You're putting me off."

"Good." She grinned into his neck.

They carried on with game for a little while - Martha had finally got the hang of it; but getting that hang of it meant Martha found the game even less interesting.

"How about a different sort of game?" She suggested.

"What like?" Larry asked. "I have super Mario, Zelda, oh or Star Wars?" He grinned - Star Wars was his favorite game and rarely let anyone play it with him.

Martha shook her head. "No, no more computer games. I have something much more fun." Larry still wasn't getting the hint. So while sat behind him she took off her top. Standing up she went and stood right in front of the tv, blocking the main part of the game.

"Hey." Larry laughed. "I was play..."

"Not any more you're not." Martha said silencing him with a kiss.

Larry paused his game and chucked Martha on the bed. "What sort of game did you have in mind?" He smirked, jumping on top of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP sucking on a lollipop seductively.

Sorry this chapter is really short.

"Ok, ready? And action." The director shouted. The cast were on the set of Yonderland, filming. They were all in this scene, in very eccentric costume's which made filming harder, but being the professionals they were, they got through it. The scene had started.

"Here, hold this." Larry's character said handing Debbie - Martha's character - a red and white swirled lolly pop as he bent down to tie up his shoe lace.

Martha took the lollipop out of his hand. She was really looking forward to this scene, mainly because she knew she could torture Larry without anyone else noticing. She moved the lollipop up towards her mouth, opening it slightly, just enough for the head of the lollipop to fit in.

Larry stood up. "Done, can i have my-" His mouth dropped. "You're eating my lollipop."

Martha nodded, taking the lollipop out her mouth for a few seconds just to talk. "Yeah, it's really nice. Anyway it doesn't matter, you own a sweet shop, I bet you have loads." She put the sweet back in her mouth and sucked it, making an "Mmm." Noise as she did so.

Larry shot her a glare, the glare from both him and his character. He knew that Martha was going to do that but his unprofessional side came out and he felt his trousers tighten. Martha was watching Larry, waiting to see how he would react. She carried on sucking the lollipop, moving her eyes up to his. Larry raised an eye brow slightly, so subtle even the camera wouldn't pick it up but Martha saw it, and she knew that meant he would get her later on.

"Guys, guys, guys-"Jim started "Guys, I've forgotten my lines." They all blurted out laughing.

"Cut." The director yelled. "We don't have long left, come on." he said but eve he was laughing. . "Ready, action." They did the scene again, and again. a total of 4 times before it was done perfectly. By then Larry, just wanted to take Martha to their dressing room and for them to do it on the dressing room table but managed to keep his urges under control. Martha was loving the power she had over Larry.

"And, cut." He said. "That was great, well done."

"Just you wait till we get home." Larry whispered to Martha.

"Oh yeah?" She said. "Why wait?" and she pulled him into her dressing room and shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP finding out they're pregnant.

**A/N: **So sorry I've not been updating lately, I've been working on this big Bob Hale/ Mike Peabody oneshot which will be published in under a month because it can't been seen as It's in the HH-exchange thing at the moment.

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but you haven't had your..."

"I know what you are going to say Larry and the answer is no. No I'm not pregnant, it's probably just the stress from work." Martha snapped, interrupting Larry

"Fine, fine." Larry said. "Forget I asked."

They both carried on their day as normal but Martha couldn't for get what Larry had said, it was stuck in her mind all day. At break she didn't have lunch with the boys she went to the chemist, she had to know for sure, after Larry had planted that seed of doubt in her mind. Ever since her period was late she had wondered if she was pregnant. She had always wanted a family but she never imagined it would ever happen.

When she got back from the chemist she was a bag of nerves, she didn't want Larry to find out she took a test unless she was actually pregnant, she didn't want to get his hopes up -she knew starting a family meant a big deal to Larry, he had come from a big family, and all his brothers and sisters had kids of their own, and wanted to carry on the family tradition.

"Hey." Larry grinned seeing Martha coming in through the main doors but she blanked him running off to her dressing room.

"Is she okay?" Jim asked.

Larry nodded, "Yeah, probably just stressed, you know how she gets."

Larry had two extra scenes than Martha so he had to stay in work till nine but Martha had to many scripts to learn she stayed up till twelve, by then Larry was already home, in bed and tucked up in her jammies. She still hadn't had time to do the pregnancy test but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't know the results. She went the the bathroom and took the test, it was the longest 30 seconds she had ever had to wait.

15, 14, 13... 2, 1...

She looked at the test, in tiny writing the word 'positive' flashed, a wide grin spread over her face.

Crawling into bed that night; Martha was full of fear and excitement.

"Larry." She whispered, shaking him a little.

Larry stirred. "Yeah?" He mumbled "Are you okay?"

"Shut your eyes." Warning him, so she wouldn't blind him, as she turned on the little night light next to their bed. "I'm pregnant." She said showing him the positive pregnancy test.

Larry's face was a picture. "That's amazing." He grinned hugging Martha. "Get that thing away from me though, you've wee'd on that." Martha chuckled at the immature man who was soon to become a dad.


End file.
